Dia dan Musim Dingin yang Terakhir
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Jika saja Mizuiro tidak meneleponku, mungkin aku tidak akan pergi ke Karakura dan melewatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat kota itu sebelum tenggelam dan tidur untuk selamanya di dasar waduk..." (bukan untuk penikmat pair tertentu)


**Author's Note: **Setting, umm... tahun 95-an mungkin. Ada yang tau lagu Yesterday Once More? Lagu ini yang menyulut hasrat buat bikin cerita ini, selain The Way We Were. Film bagus tuh buat yang katanya hobi ma cerita romance dan drama. ga pake pair

{}

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite**

**Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit typho, 1st POV**

**Genre: drama, friendship, supernatural, hurt/comfort**

**Dia dan Musim Dingin yang Terakhir**

**By**

**Uki the Great**

**...**

"Uh, jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku?"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada yang lain."

"Tapi lusa nanti bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, dan sampaikan salamku buat yang lainnya!"

"Ya, kau juga harus periksakan tanganmu ke dokter."

"Aku cuma terkilir!"

"Iya, iya _cuma_ terkilir. Kalau bengkaknya—"

"Kalau bengkaknya tambah parah, aku pasti ke dokter kok! Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dinasehati! Dasar! Hah... Aku sayang padamu, Ichigo."

"Aku juga. Pokoknya ke dokter kalau—"

"Aku tahu! Dah!"

Dia menutup percakapan dengan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ada beberapa detik aku memandangi gagang telepon sebelum kemudian kuletakkan lagi pada tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan sudut-sudut bibirku yang terangkat. Pacarku itu memang begini. Sifat keras kepala dan sedikit _ngeyel_nya itulah yang membuatku terpikat, meski terkadang menyebalkan. Gadisku, Riruka.

Aku mengancingkan jaket tebalku dan melilitkan syal berwarna gading yang dihadiahkan Riruka pada malam Natal tahun lalu. Di dalam saku jaket, aku memasukkan beberapa penghangat instan yang belum kubuka bungkusnya untuk persiapan jika cuaca memburuk nanti. Kunci apartemen telah menemukan tempatnya di dalam salah satu saku celana panjang dan aku juga tidak melupakan kamera tustel yang mungkin akan bekerja keras nanti.

**...**

Dari jendela kereta, yang kulihat umumnya putih bersih. Salju musim dingin tahun ini seperti turun tanpa ampun. Mereka masih turun padahal sudah mendekati akhir musim dingin. Langit di atas sana sama putihnya, begitu yang kulihat.

Kereta yang kutumpangi berhenti sebentar. Masih ada dua stasiun lagi sebelum tiba di stasiun terdekat dengan Karakura, kota kecil kelahiranku, dan aku masih harus naik bus menuju ke sana.

Jika saja Mizuiro tidak meneleponku, mungkin aku tidak akan pergi ke Karakura dan melewatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat kota itu sebelum tenggelam dan tidur untuk selamanya di dasar waduk. Ya, kota kecil itu beserta desa-desa di sekitarnya masuk dalam perencanaan pembangunan waduk untuk pembangkit listrik yang akan turut menyuplai kebutuhan pasokan listrik di bagian barat Jepang. Penghuni terakhir kota itu sudah pindah dari sana sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Aku dan teman-temanku sendiri telah meninggalkan Karakura setelah kelulusan—kami adalah lulusan terakhir SMA Karakura.

Mizuiro dan Keigo yang merencanakan tur wisata dan temu kangen alumni—serta perpisahan dengan kota kecil kami ini. Kami berencana untuk menyusuri jejak-jejak sejarah di mana kami lahir dan tumbuh. Menanamkan kenangan-kenangan itu kuat-kuat di otak belakang kami agar kelak—siapa tahu mungkin akan terjadi—anak atau cucu kami dapat kami ceritakan mengenai kehidupan di Karakura yang kini hanya ada di dalam ingatan kami.

Terdengar sangat sentimentil.

**...**

Rupanya mereka sudah tiba lebih dulu. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka setelah kelulusan enam tahun yang lalu. Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, Hiroshi, Orihime, Chizuru, Ryo, dan Mahana.

"Yak semua sudah lengkap!" seru Keigo sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ishida?" aku bertanya. Si kacamata itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya

"Dia tidak datang! Dingin sekali dia!" Keigo bersungut-sungut.

"Dia datang kok!" ujar Mizuiro.

"Kapan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Minggu lalu."

"Sendirian?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Umh, begitulah."

Hiroshi mengambil beberapa foto kami. Chad diam saja memperhatikan beberapa burung gereja yang berlindung di undakan atap kantor pos. Sepertinya dia tidak ambil pusing akan arah percakapan yang lain. Aku pun demikian.

Mendadak aku menulikan pendengaranku dan melihat rumah-rumah dan toko-toko kosong di sekitar kantor pos. Aku bermain-main dengan ingatanku akan ramainya jalanan ini dulu, tapi beberapa lama setelah itu sepertinya ingatanku terganggu. Putus.

Aku melihat ke arah teman-temanku yang lain dan menghitung jumlah mereka dalam hati, mencari-cari sosok yang lain dari masa remajaku. Aku tidak melihat rupanya. Sepertinya _dia_ tidak datang.

Konyol. Kenapa aku mencarinya?

Pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak kusimak itu berakhir. Tanpa aba-aba kami semua melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah, seperti ada yang memerintah kami. Salju menumpuk cukup tebal, tapi tidak menyulitkan untuk ditapaki.

Bangunan sekolah masih sama meski tampak tidak terawat. Halaman sekolah yang dalam ingatanku itu selalu bertaburan kelopak persik atau sakura kini tidak lagi demikian. Salah satu pohon tampak hangus dan terbelah, mungkin disambar oleh petir.

Hiroshi memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk mengakali gembok yang menghalangi. Seperti anak-anak sekolah yang sudah telat datang ke sekolah, kami berbondong-bondong memasuki gedung sekolah. Tapi kami kegirangan, tidak lagi ketakutan akan hukuman seperti dulu.

Loker-loker tempat sepatu itu masih ditempeli dengan keterangan kelas dan nomor absen kami, begitulah yang terakhir kuingat. Kini semua loker itu tidak ada. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Ryo dan Orihime menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja semua barang telah diungsikan, musim panas nanti semuanya akan tenggelam di dalam air," kata Mizuiro. Dia sangat santai mengambil foto dengan kamera profesionalnya.

Semua sudah diungsikan ya?

Dalam salah satu kamar yang berisi memori di otak bagian belakangku, aku menyimpan ingatan ketika aku mendapatkan surat cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Juga tantangan berkelahi, semuanya dialamatkan ke dalam lokerku itu. Dan aku juga pernah mengalamatkan sebuah memo untuk _dia_, kusisipkan memo itu ke dalam lokernya.

Tanganku bergetar, sepertinya aku tertular oleh Ryo dan Orihime. Perasaan 'yang ditinggalkan' mulai mencoba untuk merayap. Aku menatap kosong tempat di mana seharusnya loker yang satu lagi berada. Loker miliknya juga sudah tidak ada.

Bodohnya aku! Bukankah Mizuiro tadi bilang semua barang telah diungsikan?

Tidak ingin terpuruk, aku menyeret diriku untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Teman-temanku mengikuti. Dari deretan ruangan kelas satu, ruang guru, laboratorium, kami berbelok ke arah kantin.

Aku dan teman-temanku terus-menerus mengambil gambar.

**...**

Kegiatan mengambil foto terhenti ketika kami mulai merasakan lapar. Hiroshi dan Chad berhasil membuka pintu menuju atap, tempat favorit kami.

"Apa kubilang?! Lihat mana mungkin kita makan siang di sini!" oceh Tatsuki. Seluruh atap diselimuti oleh tumpukan salju.

"Bukannya dulu kita selalu makan siang di sini?!" Keigo mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Bodoh!"

"Saljunya bisa dibersihkan kan?" tanya Mahana.

Angin yang lewat di belakang leherku berkata lain. "Anginnya dingin!" seruku.

"Di dalam kelas saja bagaimana?" usul Chizuru.

Tanpa pikir panjang kami kembali ke bawah. Chad dan Hiroshi mengunci lagi pintu yang dulu pernah kami sebut sebagai 'Pintu Ke Mana Saja' itu.

Kali ini aku dan Mizuiro yang beraksi untuk membuka pintu kelas kami yang dulu. Hanya dengan bermodalkan jepit rambut dan sedikit dobrakan, kami berdua berhasil membuka kunci yang menyegel kelas kami ini.

Tatsuki mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kardus yang sengaja dibawanya. Chad beserta Hiroshi—yang telah menyusul kami— mulai menyusunnya sebagai alas. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Orihime, Keigo , dan Mahana mengeluarkan bekal yang sengaja dibawa. Chizuru, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, serta Chad pun mengeluarkan makanan yang sengaja dibeli sebelum kemari.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena tidak membawa apa pun yang bisa kubagi dengan mereka. Bodoh sekali aku ini! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir bahwa kami akan makan siang di sini?

Kupikir kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mengambil beberapa foto lalu kami akan makan siang di stasiun kereta terdekat—atau restoran di kota terdekat. Nyatanya jalan-jalan dan foto-foto mengambil waktu yang lebih banyak dari dugaanku.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak bawa apa-apa," kata Hiroshi, seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku melihat tas besar yang sedari tadi didukungnya. "Tapi tasmu besar," ujarku.

"Dia _backpacker_ kemari," timpal Chizuru. Dahiku berkerut mendengar apa yang Chizuru katakan tadi. Chizuru membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Si tukang bolos ini sekarang tinggal di Sydney," terang Mizuiro padaku.

Aku menoleh lagi pada Hiroshi dan bertanya, "sungguh?"

Hiroshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu tapi bangga. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sialan! Aku didahului olehnya!

Aku mengambil tempat di antara Chad dan Orihime. Tatsuki melemparkan dua _onigiri_ padaku dan aku pun segera menangkapnya.

"Silakan, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime menyodorkan semangkuk sup padaku. Uap-uap panas yang melayang-layang di atasnya membuat diriku tidak sabaran untuk menikmatinya. Ketika tanganku menyentuh mangkuk itu, terasa ujung jari Orihime pada ujung jariku. Ia menunduk malu.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun, rupanya Hime masih malu-malu," ujar Tatsuki.

"Apa kalian melanjutkan hubungan kalian?" tanya Ryo. Mahana yang duduk di sampingnya menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kalian kuliah di kota yang sama bukan?" Hiroshi ikut berkomentar.

"Ah, tidak. Kami berpisah sebelum ujian masuk," terang Orihime.

"Ohh..."

"Kami ini teman," kataku.

"Dengan Kuchiki-san bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Mizuiro padaku.

"Iya! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar Kuchiki-san! Kalian masih marahan?" Kali ini Keigo yang menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Aku melirik Chad dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Di antara kami tidak pernah ada pertengkaran,"jawabku.

Bisa-bisanya Mizuiro menyebut namanya. Kupikir aku tidak pernah akan mendengar namanya lagi. Dia yang pernah kusisipkan sebuah memo ke dalam lokernya. Rukia Kuchiki, mantanku. Jika bisa disebut 'mantan'.

Terakhir kali kami berbicara adalah ketika dia mengetahui _permainan_ku dengan Orihime.

Mungkin akan terdengar sepertinya aku tengah membela diri, tapi semakin hari aku menjadi semakin tidak mengerti tentangnya. Semakin kucoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, Rukia pun semakin menjadi entitas asing. Kupikirkan lagi sekarang pun, tetap saja begitu.

Pada hari itu, ketika dia mengetahui permainan kecilku, Rukia hanya bertanya padaku, _"Apa kau senang? Apa bebanmu telah hilang?"_

Rukia tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya ataupun menangis. Dia bertanya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak ada amarah, benci, senang atau apa. Aku seperti menatap ke dalam sebuah sumur tua yang dalam ketika melihat bola matanya. Dan dia tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak bisa memberinya jawaban.

Aku takut.

Sumur tua itu seperti menungguku. Aku merasa dibayangi-bayangi sesuatu. Aku mulai menghindarinya dan pergi dengan Orihime secara terang-terangan.

Tidak pernah ada kata 'putus' atau 'berpisah' yang dilontarkan oleh Rukia dan aku. Memo yang kusisipkan itu pun kuambil kembali, karena—setelah kuingat lagi—tidak pernah ada kata apapun yang menjadi awal hubungan kami. Tidak ada awal oleh karena itu tidak ada akhir, karena 'kami' memang tidak pernah ada.

Aku pun mulai melewatinya seperti orang asing.

**...**

"Nanti kumpul lagi di depan kantor pos ya!"

"Yang benar 'bekas kantor pos', Ichigo!" Tatsuki mengingatkanku.

"Iya tahu! Pokoknya tempat yang itu!"

Kami mulai berpencar untuk menghemat waktu dan berlomba mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya—sampai semua rol film yang dibawa telah digunakan seluruhnya. Kami tidak mungkin menghabiskan malam di sini. Tidak ada pasokan listrik sejak dua tahun lalu. Karakura telah menjadi kota mati yang siap untuk tidur di dasar waduk.

Aku melewati lagi jalan-jalan dan gang-gang yang biasa kulewati dulu. Celah-celah sempit tempat persembunyian dulu juga tidak luput dari lensa kameraku. Seekor Pekakak bertengger di sebuah dahan plum dan bersiul.

Ini musim dingin dan musim semi terakhir yang singgah di Karakura.

Aku berhenti di tempat di mana aku dulu tinggal. Tulisan di kaca jendela klinik ayahku masih dapat dibaca. Ada perasaan haru saat kuabadikan gambarnya. Di tempat ini, aku dan adik-adikku tumbuh besar.

Aku memasuki bekas tempat tinggalku ini dengan kunci yang masih kusimpan. Semua barang-barang sepertinya telah dibawa oleh ayah dan adikku saat pindah empat tahun lalu. Debu menyelimuti lantai dan dinding. Kulihat warna dinding yang berbeda dengan sekitarnya—yang kusam, membentuk sebuah gambar persegi panjang.

Ah, aku ingat. Di dinding inilah poster mendiang ibuku biasa terpasang.

Anak-anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu berderit ketika kuinjak. Di pintu kamarku rupanya masih tergantung angka '15' yang dulu kupasang. Bisa-bisanya sobat lamaku ini tertinggal. Aku mengambil gambarnya dan meraih sobat tuaku untuk masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Salah satu jendela kamarku pecah, tapi aku tidak menemukan serpihan kaca di lantai. Hanya ada bekas pijakan kaki tempat tidur atau meja belajarku. Bisa ya, bekas-bekas ini tidak hilang meski sudah empat tahun berlalu? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, takjub.

Dari jendela, aku bisa melihat bukit di belakang sekolah. Kenapa tidak mencoba mengambil gambar dari bukit itu saja? Aku bergegas turun dan mengunci lagi rumah lamaku dan pergi menuju bukit itu melalu jalan pintas.

Di sepanjang jalan, bunga-bunga kamelia mekar dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah di antara salju yang putih. Kuambil dua atau tiga gambar mereka.

Jalan agak licin karena lapisan es dan salju. Aku harus berhati-hati melangkah agar tidak tersungkur lalu jatuh bergulingan hingga ke kaki bukit. Beberapa kali aku harus berpegangan pada pembatas jalan dan pohon. Dalam ingatanku, bukit ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit orang-orang untuk lari pagi dan melihat matahari terbit saat tahun baru.

Kepulan napasku tampak tebal, mungkin hidungku sudah berwarna merah sekarang. Entah kenapa setiap kali kemari aku selalu terpacu untuk berlari. Dari atas aku bisa melihat sebagian kota.

"Kau juga kemari?"

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Rukia. Dia berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Mantel hitam dan syal abu-abu gelapnya terlihat kontras dengan tumpukan salju di bawah kaki kami.

"Hm." Aku sengaja tidak menjawab dengan jawaban yang panjang dan memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu—seperti yang dulu kulakukan. Aku mengabadikan beberapa gambar pemandangan Karakura dari sini. Dalam salah satu pengambilan gambar, tidak sengaja Rukia masuk ke dalam _frame_—aku pun tidak sengaja menekan _shutter_—lalu kusadari potongan rambutnya telah berubah. Kini Rukia memiliki rambut yang lebih pendek yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Benar juga, sudah enam tahun sejak kelulusan. Mana mungkin tidak ada perubahan!

"Hei, coba lihat ke sana!" serunya padaku.

Aku melihat ke arah yang dia tunjukkan. Sepertinya pupil mataku melebar saat kulihat barisan beton yang akan memagari air waduk nanti. Mereka semua telah siap.

"Karakura benar-benar akan tenggelam."

Aku memperhatikan dirinya. Dia terlihat tenang. "Kau tidak mengambil gambar? Ini kesempatan terakhir kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah meminta pada Ishida minggu lalu, tapi ternyata kalau tidak melihat sendiri tidak puas ya."

"Kau bertemu dengan Ishida?"

"Hmh. Kami cukup dekat, dia salah satu yang bertanggungjawab atas diriku."

Aku berusaha mencerna ucapannya. _Bertanggungjawab_? Apa maksudnya?

"Tenang saja, bukan sesuatu yang rumit." Rukia menatap mataku. Sumur tua yang dalam itu kembali, aku seolah bercermin di sana.

Aku masih merasa tidak nyaman saat pandangan kami beradu. Tapi tidak seperti dulu, aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi. Aku memupuk keberanianku. "Kau masih saja berkata hal-hal yang sulit dipahami."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya. Kadang—"

"Maaf," potongnya, "kalau selama ini aku sudah membuatmu bingung."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyaku.

"Selama ini aku sudah membuatmu bingung dan merasa tidak nyaman kan?"

Rukia berjalan menuruni bukit. Entah mengapa aku mengikutinya.

Punggungnya yang mungil terlihat rapuh di mataku. Sudah enam tahun rupanya aku tidak melihat sosoknya dari belakang. Angin membuat ujung syal dan rambutnya sempat berkibar, syalku juga.

Jejak-jejak kaki miliknya di atas salju sungguh kecil dibandingkan jejak kakiku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Ichigo?"

Benar juga.

Kami sama-sama mengunci bibir agar tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kebisuan yang tercipta memberiku ketenangan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjalan bersebelahan dengan Rukia. Terakhir kali kami berjalan bersama, saat itu daun-daun _momiji_ mulai memerah. Saat ini kami seperti memutar kembali sebuah video.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguiku. Aku bisa sendiri," katanya.

"Tapi di sini sepi, bahaya." Stasiun kereta sangat sepi. Aku heran kenapa aku memilih jalur bus tadi.

"Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu ya?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Perhatian."

Sekali lagi ucapan yang dilontarkannya dapat menyegel pikiran dan ucapanku. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Rukia tersenyum memainkan ujung syalnya.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanyanya.

"A-Apa?"

"Punya atau tidak?"

"Punya," jawabku.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" Rukia bertanya hal lainnya.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bahagia."

Air di dalam sumur tua Rukia begitu jernih. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di sana, dan juga ketenangan.

"Hei Ichigo," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Jagalah orang yang kaucintai ya! Hiduplah dengan kenangan-kenangan yang indah dan bahagialah sampai tua."

Lagi-lagi Rukia membuatku bingung. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Ichigo, terimakasih sudah memberikan warna pada masa mudaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa marah atau dendam padamu, sungguh. Aku senang bisa membawa kenangan kita sampai sekarang."

Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang Rukia bicarakan. Kenapa sampai sekarang pun dia tetap seperti ini?

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ah, keretanya sudah tiba! Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain! Aku duluan ya!"

Rukia berlari dan memasuki gerbong. Kulihat dia melepaskan mantelnya dan duduk.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan menyadari bahwa sudah tiba saatnya kami berkumpul di depan kantor –bekas kantor pos.

**...**

"Kau telat!" omel Tatsuki.

"Dari mana saja, Ichigo?!" keluh Keigo.

"Mengantar Rukia ke stasiun."

"Kuchiki-san datang ya?! Curang kau!" Keigo ribut sendiri.

"Stasiun?" tanya Chad.

"Ichigo, stasiun sudah lama ditutup. Makanya kita pulang dengan bus," kata Mizuiro.

Aku diam. Aku sungguh-sungguh melihat kereta tadi. Kalau begitu, yang tadi kulihat apa? Galaxy Express 999*? Kutelan rasa kebingunganku bulat-bulat dan mengikuti langkah mereka menuju halte bus.

Di dalam bus aku mencoba untuk tidur. Aku tahu dari spion tengah sang supir memperhatikan kami. Dari apa yang kudengar dari pembicaraan antara Chizuru, Keigo dan sang supir—sambil mataku perlahan-lahan menutup—kami ini adalah penumpang terakhir bus jurusan Karakura. Mizuiro dan Orihime menambahkan bahwa nama Karakura sudah tidak tertera lagi di dalam peta

Dalam hati aku berkata bahwa nama 'Karakura' boleh tinggal sejarah, tapi Karakura yang kami kenal tetap ada di dalam otak belakang kami.

**...**

Di stasiun ketiga setelah stasiun terdekat dari Karakura, kami berpisah. Semuanya mengambil rute yang berbeda. Kulihat Hiroshi dan Chizuru melambaikan tangan saat kereta melewati Tokyo berangkat. Sebelum Keigo pergi, Chad berhasil membuatnya menuliskan nomor telepon Ishida. Namun aku masih ragu untuk menghubunginya.

"Telepon dia supaya kau yakin," kata Chad.

"Harus?"

"Terserah padamu. Bukan aku yang masih punya ganjalan di hati, tapi kau!"

"Hmh..."

"Keretaku tiba. Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sobat."

Dari bangku ini aku memperhatikan kereta yang ditumpangi Chad melaju. Aku masih ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi Ishida. Bagaimana seandainya dia tidak ada di rumah? Atau sebaiknya aku menghubungi rumah sakit tempat Ishida sekarang?

Aku mengacak rambutku. Haruskah aku menghubunginya? Aku menimbang-nimbang lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk menelepon rumahnya. Aku berdiri mengantre dengan perasaan ingin segera menelepon namun tidak ingin cepat-cepat berada di depan pesawat telepon. Masih ada lima orang yang berdiri di depanku.

Giliranku tiba, aku menggunakan kartu teleponku dan menekan nomor yang tertera di atas kertas. Nada sambung telepon terdengar monoton. Lama sekali.

Ayolah cepat angkat teleponnya, Ishida!

"Halo?" Suara di seberang menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Halo, Ishida?"

"Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Pantas, suaranya terdengar menyebalkan." Ishida masih sama seperti terakhir kami berbicara. "Ada apa kau meneleponku? Dari siapa kau tahu nomorku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Keigo," jawabku.

"Sialan!"

"Memangnya ada apa sampai nomormu harus dirahasiakan?"

"Bukan urusan yang akan merugikanmu. Jangan sebarkan nomor teleponku!"

"Iya aku mengerti!"

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Kau pergi ke Karakura minggu lalu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apa jalur kereta masih beroperasi di Karakura?"

"Kereta sudah tidak melewati Karakura, Kurosaki. Sudah hampir empat tahun yang lalu!"

"Tapi aku melihat Rukia menaiki kereta tadi! Oh ya, Rukia bilang padaku kalau kau juga mengambil banyak gambar. Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Kuchiki?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya. Kami bertemu di Karakura hari ini."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Kuchiki hari ini!"

"Heh! Aku bertemu dengannya tahu! Aku tidak mabuk sekarang!"

"Dengar Ichigo, aku baru saja kembali dari pemakaman Kuchiki." Nada suara Ishida terdengar serius dan tidak main-main.

"Apa?"

"Rukia baru saja selesai dikremasi sore ini—"

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Ishida!" Jari-jariku bergetar.

"Aku serius! Kau bisa datang ke Osaka sekarang juga!"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ya?"

"Halo? Halo—"

Kuputus sambungan teleponnya dan kumasukkan lagi kartu telepon edisi khususku ke dalam saku. Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit terseret aku kembali ke bangku yang kududuki tadi. Orang-orang yang ada di dekatku menatap heran—sesaat—lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Aku memijat keningku. Nyatakah apa yang kulihat di Karakura sore ini? Apa aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Rukia? Aku menyandarkan punggungku dan menghela napas. Sama seperti kotaku, 'Rukia Kuchiki' pun tinggal sejarah.

Tidak. Rukia tetap hidup di ruang khusus dalam otak belakangku.

Kakiku terasa lemas tidak bertenaga. Kereta yang seharusnya akan membawaku pulang lewat begitu saja. Lama aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang naik dan turun dari kereta. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur dan berair.

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang di sekitarku yang menatap sosokku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku menangis dan terisak sambil menggenggam kertas berisi nomor telepon Ishida.

Sesuatu yang besar merayap dari dalam diriku dan bergelayut minta diekspresikan. Rasa 'yang ditinggalkan'. Kehilangan.

Sedih.

**Selesai**.

Galaxy Express 999: animanga buatan Leiji Matsumoto


End file.
